2 Hommes Complètement Différent
by Mya-Fuchisho
Summary: Une bandes d'amis sont dans un même Lycée, ils sont tous aussi dans le même interna. Un jour normal un nouvel élève fait sont entré dans l'interna, cet élève est tombé dans la classe du groupe d'amis... Il se nomme Trafalgar Law. Luffy qui est le "capitaine" de la bande propose à Law de les rejoindre, mais celui-ci refuse. Rathing M largement justifier : Lemon, languages...


Hey c'est partie pour le premier chapitre, bon je tiens à prévenir que mon style d'écriture est théâtrale hein. Et je ne changerais pour aucune raison. Voilà c'était pour vous prévenir en avance. Ah oui et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes je n'ai pas encore de bêta - Allez onse retrouve en bas ! -

=%%%%=

Nous sommes un Samedi soir comme les autres, du moins pas tout à fait. Un nouvel éleve fait sont entré dans l'internat du Lycée le plus proche du coin qui est le Gold D Roger. Ce nouvel élève arrive dans le Hall de L'internat, il se dirige simplement à l'accueil sans prendre le temps d'admirer l'intérieur décoré du Hall. Une femme qui devais avoir dans la trentaine accueillir le jeune homme avec un sourire très séduisant...

Femme : Bonjour Monsieur que puis je pour vous ? Dit elle toujours avec sont sourire séduisant et qui rayonnait de compatie.

Jeune homme : Hum, Bonjour je suis un nouvel élève.

Femme : Ah Oui ! Vous devez dinc être sûrement Trafagar Law c'est cela ?

Jeune homme : Non ! C'est TRAFALGAR Law, n'écorché pas mon nom s'il vous plaît...

Femme : Oh oui veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuse...

Law : Hmm.. oui oui, alors ?

Femme : Alors hum vous êtes dans la chambre 291 avec comme partenaire Portgas D Ace. Je vais juste vous expliquez le fonctionnement de l'internat, vous avez un couvre feu pendant la semaine qui est de Minuit et les Week End c'est de trois heures du matin. Vous êtes au Lycée donc vous connaissez le sens de la responsabilité de sois même. Vous avez une cour à l'intérieur de L'internat elle accessible par tous tout les jours. Pour la cantine le soir bien évidemment vous devez vous y rendre entre 17h et 20h si vous n'êtes pas dans les temps soit vous ne mangé pas soit vous pourrez manger mais vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de sortir de la cantine tan que toute la salle n'est pas propre, et je peut vous dire que la salle est très grande ! Et bien sûr l'après midi vous manger à la cantine ou cafétéria de votre Lycée. Si par malheur vous ne respecter pas le peu de règles que vous avez à respecte, une sanction vous seras donnez par le Directeu, Monsieur Sakasuki (Akainu) qui est un homme très stricte alors ne vous avisez pas à le défié, conseil d'amis. Alors des questions ?

Law : Je peut juste avoir mes clés...

Femme : Heu bah oui, tenez... Ah oui et juste avant bonne chance car Ace n'est pas un homme, heu... Calme ou poser comme vous préférez...

Law : Oui bon merci et au revoir...

Law agacé pas la Femme se précipita au deuxième étage indiqué pas des panneaux accroché un peu partout et traversa un long couloir rouge bordeaux et Blanc. Il avait déjà mal à la tête avec ses couleurs... Law, après de minutes à traversé le géant couloir trouva la porte qui seras sa nouvel chambre. Il pris sa clé et entra discrètement dans le lieu dans lequelle il passeras toutes ses futures soirés.

La chambre fut étonnamment grande pour Law, elle était bleue foncé et Blanche. Une lumière tamisé la couvrais. Il y avait deux partie nettement séparé l'une des deux parties étais très propre et bien ranger il y avait un lit deux places blanc et un bureau tout aussi blanc avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus. Il y avait aussi un canapé rangé dans le coin avec une télé accroché au mur. Un tapis blanc était sous le lit et une lampe juste à côté de celui ci. Une armoire était aussi présente en face du lit.

L'autre côté de la pièce était tout en désordre. Le lit etait rouge flamboyant, les couvertures et les coussins était au sol attendant d'êtres remise en place... Le bureau était du même rouge que le lit, il y avait des papiers qui traînaient partout, des bouteilles de Coca était vide sur le bureau, des trognons de Pommes ainsi que des... boîtes de Pizza était aussi sur se bureau qui n'attendait que d'être rangé. Le tapis qui devait êtres j'imagine a la base blanc comme le miens mais des traces de couleurs différentes reposer sur se pauvre tapis. Le canapé qui était aussi rouge n'avait plus les coussins qu'il devait avoir. En bref l'autre partie de la chambre qui devait sûrement appartenir a son colocataire de chambre était très mais alors là... Très sale.

Law désespéré de ce côté ci de la chambre, se dirigea vers le sien. Il se mis à l'aise et commença a ranger toutes ces affaires précieusement dans leurs nouveau endroit respetive.

Cela faisait 2 heures que Law rangé ses affaires, il n'avais pas arrêté une minutes. Il devait êtres dix huit heures et il avait enfin terminer. Il se coucha dans sont lit et ferma les yeux... Mais a la seconde près il rouvrit ses yeux d'un petit sursaut.

Une personne venait... Non deux personnes venait d'entré dans la chambre brusquement. Une femme et un homme en train de s'embrasser, ou plutôt se bouffé la figure. Le "couple" se précipita sur le lit de l'autre côté de la chambre io continua de s'embrasser sans avoir remarquer Law, lui qui les regardé d'un sourire narquois. Le "couple" s'apprêtaient à passer à l'acte quand Law pris la parole.

Law : *tousse* Hum je ne dérange pas trop ??

L'homme : Heh ? Bah tes qui toi ?

L'homme ne se sentait pas plus gêné que sa. Tendis que la femme elle se mit à rougire comme une pomme bien rouge. Elle se leva rapidement et parti en courant de la chambre laissant les deux hommes seul.

Ace : P'tin c'est mon coup de la soirée...

Law : Ah désolé mais la prochaine fois tu le feras autre part hein.

Ace : Padon !? D'ailleurs tu es qui toi ? Et tu sais que tu es dans MA chambre la.

Law : Ah oui escuse moi, on à pas du te le dire. Je m'appelle Law et je suis ton nouveau colocataires de chambre.

Ace : T'es sérieux la !!? Mais fait chier! Je leur avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais personne !!

Law : Ah bah c'est con je suis la.

Ace :Allez allez dégage de la !

Law : Mais ah ah ah... Tu est sérieux la déjà tu vas devoir apprendre qu'à moi on ne me donne pas d'ordre. Pourquoi ?? Parce que je déteste sa tout simplement ! Et de toute façon je ne comptais pas rester ici très longtemp car je commence à avoir faim. Alors je vais te laisser, hum Ace c'est sa ? Allez à plus.

Law se dirigea vers la porte il l'ouvrit puis la claqua aussitôt.

Ace : Qu... Attend mais il est serieux la ?!

Law étais en train de marché, à peine arrivé il regrettait déjà la première personne qu'il venais de rencontrer et qui plus est son colocataire de chambre. Law avais un mauvais près sentiments vis à vis d'Ace.

Il se dirigea vers la cantine. Mais il croisa 3 peronnes devant lui,il y avais un blond un noireaud plutôt petit et un homme avec d'étrange cheveux vert. Ils étaient en train de parler. Quand d'un seul coup le noireaud se retourna rapidement, qui surpris Law.

Le noireaud : Eh !!! Tu es nouveau toi hein !! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici ! Tu t'appelle comment ? Ta quel âge ? Tu es en quel classe ? Tu es dans quelle chambre ? C'est qui ton coloc ?? Pourquoi tu es des tatouages partout ? Ehehe tu as des boucles d'oreilles comme Zoro !! Sinon, ta un fruit du démon ? Si oui lequel ? Il est bien ? Il est puissant ?!!! Pour...

Le blond : Luffy ferme la !! Tu voie pasque tu lui as poser plus de questions qu'il en as reçu dans sa vie ?!! Calme toi bon sang.

Le noireaud :Ah ah ouais désolé shi shi shi shi !

Le vert : Bav présente toi peut être non ?

Le noireaud : Ah ouais !!! Moi je m'appelle Luffy j'ai 18 ans et je suis en première 3 avec l'option FDM (Fruit du démon) ! Le blond c'est Sanji il a aussi 18 ans comme zoro qui est le gars avec les cheveux vert et ils sont aussi en première 3 mais sans l'option FDM. Et toi alors tes qui ??

Law : ... Alors oui je suis nouveau c'est donc pour sa que tu ne m'a jamais vu ici, je m'appelle Law, j'ai 18 ans, je suis ... Aussi en première avec l'option FDM, je suis dans la chambre 291, mon coloc et un gamin con et irespectueux qui se croi tout permis... J'ai des tatouages parce que j'en ais, ne cherche pas à comprendre, pour les boucles d'oreilles,... D'accord c'est bien, ensuite oui j'ai un fruit du démon l'Ope Ope no mi, et si j'en juge pas moi même oui il est bien et puissant... Ça te conv...

Ace : AHAHAH Sérieusement !! Alors comme sa je suis un gamin con et irespectueux ?! Et qui se croie tout permis ?!

Law toujours en train de regarder le trio qu'il venais de rencontrer répondu à Ace sans lui prêté attention.

Law : Ne fait pas genre tu es étonné parce que pour tout te dire sa m'étonnerait beaucoup que personne ne te l'ai jamais fait remarquer.

Ace : Ne m'énerve pas plus que tu la déjà fait ! D'ACCORD !!

Law répliqua sur le ton de l'ironie.

Law : Haann je t'énerver ?? Desolé.. Mais vraiment...

Ace : Tu te fous de moi ?!

Law : Nan c'est que maintenant que tu le remarque ?!

Zoro : Ah enfin un peu d'action !

Sanji : Mais tu es complétement idiot toi hein ?!

Zoro : Pardon tu peut répété tête roulée ??!!

Sanji : Parce que tu es sourd en plus tronche de cactus ?!!

Law et Ace étaient en train de se chamailler et Zoro et Sanji faisaient pareil. Tandis que Luffy lui était en train de rigoler bêtement.

D'un coup 3 jeune filles étaient arrivés. Une était rousse une avait les cheveux noir et l'autre bleu. L'une d'entre elles se plaça devant les garcons et cria.

La rousse : EH OH !! C'EST PAS FINI SE VACARME !!!

Tout le monde se calma et fixa la rousse.

La rousse : Ah enfin, on vous entendez depuis le hall qui est à quand même deux étages en dessous hein ! Alors qu'es qui ce passe ici !! Et t'es qui toi ?

La bleue : Nami... C'est peut être un nouveau hein.

Luffy : Ouais il est nouveau et il s'appelle Law et il est dans la même classe que nous tous !! C'est coool naan ?!!

Law : ... Bon voilà c'est bon on a fait toute les présentations.. Désormais j'aimerais bien pouvoir me rendre a la cantine sans avoir des personne qui viennent me saouler donc j'me casse ! À plus...

??? : Eh attend !

Law : C'est qui ?!

Moi : AH AH AH Ton future pire ennemi !

Law : Ah parce que c'est pas Ace ?

Moi : Non ! Hé hé surment pas !!

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine - N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez pour un premier chapitre.


End file.
